


Secret...Elf?

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: Jim's in the mall, minding his own business, when suddenly he gets perfect blackmail material.





	Secret...Elf?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the 'elves' prompt over at TSSS, but ended up in the Extravaganza. Thanks to Elizabeth for the beta! Also, an alternate title for this was _Secret 'Santa'_. Set early in the show.

Secret...Elf?

Jim strode briskly through the mall, focused on his goal. Just two more people to shop for, and he was going to try to get it done in the same store. Then he was free--free from this riot of rude, noisy people, questionable and downright nasty smells, and free from this general atmosphere that made him want to bathe. Jim hadn’t liked shopping in malls before his senses had come online; now it was a hundred times worse.

Getting through the crowds was the worst part of the whole thing. He wished now that he hadn’t waited until the last minute to do his shopping, because it was becoming unbearable, this mass of children and parents and Santas and elves…

Elves that looked very familiar, actually. Jim did a double-take, and sure enough, that was Sandburg dressed to the nines, standing by the Salvation Army donation stand. He made his way over to his green-clad roommate--narrowly avoiding stomping on a tiny girl’s foot--and tapped him on the shoulder.

“I have to say, Chief, I love the new look.”

Blair whirled around so fast that his green cap--complete with pointy ears--nearly fell off. “Jim!”

Jim grinned. “The one and only.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Same thing everyone else is, Chief.” He lifted the bags of gifts he’d already managed to find. “At least, everyone who’s *human*.”

Blair rolled his eyes. “Oh, very funny, man. You’re a regular comedian.”

Smirking at Blair, whose fingers were tugging at the bright green tunic he was wearing, Jim replied, “I like to think so. But what is this all about?” He waved at Blair’s getup, and nearly laughed out loud at the look of discomfiture on his roommate’s face.

“I volunteer somewhere every year, but usually it’s a soup kitchen or something. I don’t usually have to dress up.” Blair crossed his arms, seeming to dare Jim to continue.

Jim had always been a pretty brave man. “I didn’t even know they *had* Salvation Army elves, Sandburg. The guys are gonna get a real kick out of this.”

“Jim! It’s not like I *chose* to wear this. I thought when I signed up that I’d be wearing a Santa suit.”

“What happened?”

Blair looked away. “I, uh…I guess they just thought I was more of an elf, is all.”

Jim cracked up, and the sight of Blair fighting a tiny smile just made him laugh more.

When Jim had regained some of his composure, Blair said with a hint of humor in his voice, “Come on, man, can’t we just keep this between us? I get like no respect at the station as it is, this is the last thing I need them to know about.”

“I dunno, Chief. This is a pretty compelling image, here.” He framed his hands around Blair, chuckling as Blair punched him not too lightly on the shoulder.

It was actually a pretty damn nice thing of Blair to do, to volunteer every year, especially now--Jim knew just how busy he was, with his work at both the University and the police station with Jim. But it wasn’t like Jim was going to say that out loud, or anything. No need to get mushy.

“Whatever, Chief. I’ll leave you to it. Just make sure to put in a good word for me with the head elf, huh?”

Blair grinned with obvious relief. “I’ll do that, Jim. See you tonight.”

Jim smiled and turned back to the stores with renewed interest--after all, he still had a certain elf to shop for.


End file.
